


Last Night I Didn't Sleep

by RandomSlasher (Randomslasher), Thuri



Category: Scrubs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/RandomSlasher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before his first day as an intern, JD can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night I Didn't Sleep

JD groaned, turning over and punching his pillow. Stupid hotel mattress. Stupid first day in the morning. Stupid...stupid nerves. He shouldn't have tried to go to bed early. But it had always worked for Christmas. Go to bed early, morning came sooner.

If you could sleep, of course.

But he couldn't, despite the fact that he was exhausted from hauling everything into his new apartment (well, everything but a bed, which was why he'd decided to grab one last night at the hotel). He'd be at the hospital forever, after all, once he finally got there, and hopefully his bed would've been delivered by then. And hopefully he could get Turk to move in and be there when it arrived, too...

He groaned, wondering if he should call Turk, remind him about the apartment, see if he wanted to hang... Probably not. He was probably already out with his surgery buddies. He’d really seemed to hit it off with them, and JD tried again to convince himself he wasn’t jealous.

Too bad he hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask Elliot out for a drink.

Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't go for one on his own. Yeah, why not? He wouldn't drink too much, and going out would be distracting...might even get him back in bed, though whether or not he’d be sleeping immediately was up for debate.

Though saying "Tomorrow I'm an intern" probably wasn't the best pickup line in the world...

Before he'd even fully decided he was going to, JD found himself dressed and walking towards the bar he'd seen earlier that day, a short walk from both hospital and his current hotel. Which he supposed made sense; the people staying in the hotel to be nearer the hospital probably needed a place to grab a drink. And if orientation yesterday was any indication, the employees at Sacred Heart probably needed it even more.

He slipped in, smiling a little at the atmosphere of the place, which was big enough to be comfortable but small enough to be cozy, before claiming a bar stool in a corner and ordering a beer. Even if he didn’t hook up with anyone, he could at least people watch for a while...

And be watched in return, apparently. He looked at the bar quickly, but when he dared to glance again, the man was still there, and yes--unless JD was _very_ mistaken, he was being checked out. That slow glance up and down, the slight lift of a shot glass...yeah, the other man was looking at him. JD blushed, but raised his half-empty bottle of Corona slightly in return.

Hell, there were definitely worse people could be interested. The man was older, probably in his late thirties, but ruggedly handsome. The lines carved into his skin were good lines, accenting his eyes, the strong line of his jaw. One eyebrow was raised, his lips slightly quirked, and JD found himself smiling in answer. Tough guy type, he guessed, though the curly hair was a bit out of place...still. He was definitely interested.

And more than a little unsure of how to proceed. He hadn't often been picked up, himself, and his experience with guys was even smaller than that he'd had with girls. Was the other guy supposed to buy him a drink? Should he buy one first? Should he walk over and say, "Hey, you're cute, want to fuck me?" Well. The last one might work, he reasoned, but better to start with a drink. He signaled to the bartender, and bought his watcher a round.

"That's funny," the bartender said with a smirk, thunking down the Corona he was carrying. "Because this is from him."

JD blushed again, but took the drink. He glanced back down the bar as he wrapped his fingers around the neck of the bottle and took a slow sip, letting the liquid move down his throat in a long, smooth swallow. He felt like an idiot, but it seemed to be working...

He watched from the corner of his eye as his admirer downed the shot he'd purchased for him, head tilted back, muscles of his throat contracting visibly as he swallowed, JD flushed a little. _Dayum..._

He turned his attention back to his beer, taking another swallow, but when he glanced back across the bar, his admirer was gone. He frowned, wondering if he'd done something wrong, but a soft voice from behind him quickly proved him wrong.

"Is this seat taken?"

He yelped a little, spinning around and realizing the man was standing a couple feet behind him, a soft smirk on his face. He flushed, feeling more than a little ridiculous, but shook his head, waving at the empty barstool. "Yeah, go ahead--I mean, no. It's not taken. Um. Sit. If you want to." _Smooth._

The man chuckled again, lowering himself to the stool and holding up two fingers to the bartender. "I'm Perry," he said.

JD reminded himself sternly that this was a good thing and he shouldn't screw it up. No need to wonder why it sounded like Turk's voice in his head; his best friend had said it often enough in real life. "I'm JD,” he replied. “Uh…thanks for the drink."

"Don't mention it," Perry murmured as the bartender reappeared with two shot glasses. He filled them both with scotch, and Perry pushed one toward JD.

"Won't mention this one, either, then," JD replied, taking the shot glass, looking down in it. He didn't drink whiskey, as a rule, but...what the hell. Maybe it would make this easier. He knocked it back, shuddering a little at the burning sensation in his throat, and set the glass back on the bar. "So..." he began, then trailed off. What was he supposed to say now? "This is the part where we make small talk, right?"

Perry glanced at him. "Or we could skip to the chase," he said. "I'm interested. Are you?"

JD blushed, but nodded. Maybe he wouldn't screw this up after all. "Yeah. I've got a hotel room, just up the street..."

"Works for me. Let me get the tab. You drunk enough?" Perry reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet, and JD found himself staring at the man's hands. They were... nice. Strong-looking, capable hands. He swallowed, suddenly overcome with visions of those hands all over him, covering every inch of his skin...

He realized Perry was looking at him, waiting for an answer. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. And thanks." He watched as the other man paid, before slipping off his bar stool.

At least he'd sleep well tonight, now, when he finally got to...

"Good. Shall we?" Perry nodded toward the door. "Lead on."

Trying not to be hyper aware of the man watching his ass, JD threaded his way through the people in the bar and outside, looking back to make sure Perry was still following him. "It's just up here, right close to the hospital..."

Perry's lips curved upward slightly. "Where are you from?" he asked suddenly.

"Ohio," JD replied, falling into step with Perry. "Originally. Why?"

Perry shook his head. "Figured it was the Midwest somewhere," he replied. "I haven't heard anyone use the phrase 'right close' in a long time."

JD blushed again. "Well...you spend eighteen years somewhere, you sort of pick up on the speech patterns. I'm working on it."

The older man shrugged. "I wasn't complaining,” he said. “Just curious."

"Oh..." JD bit the inside of his lip, wondering if he could be more awkward. _Probably not._ "Where are you from? Not California, I'm guessing...no one seems to be from here."

Perry glanced at him again. "Pittsburg," he replied after a moment. "Moved here for school."

JD raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth to ask what he'd been to school for, but Perry interrupted him, nodding ahead. "This the place?"

JD realized they'd reached the hotel. "Yeah, this is it. Home sweet temporary home." He led Perry across the lobby and into the elevator, suddenly trying to remember if he had condoms and lube in his room. Had he watched the titty movie the night before or two nights ago? If it was the night before, then that box was still in the hotel room, but he couldn't be sure.

Perry was silent during the elevator ride, and JD shifted slightly nervously, wondering what you were supposed to say to someone you'd picked up for a quickie. Or had Perry picked up him? It was hard to say--they'd made their move simultaneously, but since they were ending up back at JD's place--temporary as it was--JD decided he was going to count this as one of _his_ pick ups.

Chances were he needed the tally mark more than Perry did.

"This way," he murmured when the elevator stopped on the fourth floor, doors sliding open with a rattle. He fumbled in his pocket for his wallet, pulling the card key from one of the pockets. "My last night here,” he said, just to fill the silence. “It'll be nice to have a place with an actual metal key..." He was babbling, he knew it, but the other man was so _quiet_. "Here we are."

He slid the key into the locking mechanism and waited until the light turned green, then pushed open the door, reaching to flip on the light switch.

"Love what you've done with the place," Perry murmured, looking around with one eyebrow lifted.

"I, uh..." JD decided his face was just going to be permanently red. The comforter was still in a pile on the ground, one suitcase open and spilling clothes, a couple boxes beside it. And Rowdy in the corner, staring around the room with his dark glass eyes. "Oh hell, it's got a bed, right?" he finished at last, stepping around the other man to close the hotel room door behind them.

"Good enough," Perry agreed. Then, quite suddenly, he moved forward took JD's face between his hands, capturing his mouth with his.

JD jumped, before relaxing into the kiss, hands coming up to grip Perry's biceps. He moaned softly, both at the feel of the other man's mouth, and the obvious power of his arms. And at least he knew he was good at this, unlike the talking thing.

Perry hummed, breaking away. "Bed?" he suggested, voice rough.

JD nodded, eyes coming slowly open again. "Yeah," he breathed softly. "Bed is definitely a good idea..."

Perry's lip curled in what JD could only describe as a snarl; fortunately, it seemed to be borne of lust and not anger, because the older man pulled back far enough to grab JD's hand and drag him toward the bed. There, he pushed him none too gently down onto the mattress before climbing up on top of him and resuming their kiss.

The air disappeared from JD's lungs as he hit the mattress, bouncing slightly, and he didn't have a chance to take a breath before Perry was over him, lips once more against his, tongue seeking entry into his mouth. Deciding breathing was overrated, JD tugged the other man closer, opening beneath him. _Fuck_ , this was better than hanging out with Turk...

Perry broke away, drawing a breath. "Do you have...?"

JD licked his swollen lips, blinking up at Perry, brow furrowing. "Have what...? Oh! Oh, yeah...I do. Box on the bedside table." He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, wondering if he should admit he was pretty new to this sort of thing. He _would_ still need to be able to walk tomorrow, after all…

Perry reached across him, grabbing the box and tipping it, a few packets falling out. He tossed the box aside and sat back, drawing his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the ground. "You too, kid," he said, when JD simply gaped at him.

JD closed his mouth, teeth once again worrying at his lip, and started to tug his t-shirt over his head, wondering how he'd managed to find someone so sculpted. He could imagine pushing Perry back into the sheets and letting his tongue travel every line and dip and curve of those muscles...

But apparently he wouldn't get the chance. Probably better to play it off anyway, pretend he knew what he was doing. He moved to pull his own shirt off, fumbling a little in his nervousness, feeling vaguely embarrassed. He had never exactly been one for weight lifting, and while it had never really been an issue with the women he’d been with, next to Perry he felt a little pathetic. Still…it was a hook-up. A fling. He didn’t have to be perfect.

Once he'd pulled the shirt free of his head, he realized Perry was still kneeling, pants on, and was now giving him an odd look.

JD ducked his head, flushing a little. "I, um…I haven't had a lot of time for the gym lately..." he began, feeling lamer than ever.

Perry raised his eyebrows, but shook his head. "No, that's not..." he trailed off, studying JD for a moment, then said softly, "Kid, have you... have you ever...?"

"Been with a guy?" JD finished for him, face flaming. "Yeah. Sure. Of course I have." He hesitated, looking up. "Um. Once. At least if you mean..." he nodded at the condoms. "I've done more than that with more than one person...Why? Am I...Do you want to forget about this?" he asked softly, reaching for his shirt again.

"No," Perry assured him quickly, reaching out to grip his wrist, stopping him from pulling the shirt back toward him. "I just...well, you seem pretty nervous. Wanted to make sure this wasn't your first time."

"First time doing it this way," JD admitted softly. "The whole meet in the bar and hook up part, I mean. I want to, but if you don't want to deal with all that...I understand.” He shrugged, grinning a little, trying not to look as humiliated as he felt. “I strike out a lot more often than I score, anyway,” he quipped. “I'm used to it."

Perry shook his head. "I said that's not what I meant," he repeated. "But...if you're uncomfortable doing it this way, there are plenty of other things we can do."

"I want to," JD said again, more softly. "I do. But I might...oh fuck, I sound like a virgin. I don't know how fast I'll stretch, how long it'll take for me to be ready, and I don't know if you wanted this to...to last that long."

Perry studied him again, then smiled, a little guarded. "I don't mind," he said finally. "I actually... have a little experience at that part of it. So whaddya say we lose the pants, and get this party started?"

JD smiled shyly, and nodded. "Okay." He popped the buttons of his fly, but watched Perry the whole time, too eager to see the other man naked to be embarrassed by the thought of stripping.

His eyes widened, though, as Perry stood and lowered his jeans and boxers at once. The man's biceps weren't the only things that were... impressive.

"Do you have lube?" Perry murmured, looking amused, and JD realized he'd been caught staring once more.

"Yeah..." JD blushed when his voice squeaked, and dropped his face with a groan. "Yeah, it's by the condoms." He didn't look up to see if Perry was going for it, but did ease himself out of his own jeans and boxers, tugging his socks off at the same time. Naked in socks wasn't a good look for anyone.

When he'd finished, Perry was crawling onto the bed, moving forward until he knelt between JD's knees. He squeezed the tube of lubricant into his palm, then tossed it aside, rubbing it over his own fingers, breathing on it a little to warm it. JD watched, lip once again held fast between his teeth, trying not to feel as nervous as he did. The guy was being decent, after all--a lot of bar hookups wouldn’t have stopped to ask if he was all right, or promised to go slow, or…fuck, wouldn’t be warming the lube.

"Try to relax," Perry murmured, unknowingly voicing JD’s thoughts as he lowered his hand and gently touching one slick finger to JD's opening. He did not press in, however, merely massaged slowly, like he had all the time in the world. It was that, more than anything, that allowed JD to release the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Doing okay?" Perry murmured, leaning forward and bracing himself over JD’s chest so they were eye to eye.

"Yeah..." JD reached up hesitantly, trailing his fingers over Perry's arm, up his bicep, to his shoulder, then back again, just letting his fingers explore. He'd expected more foreplay, but was honestly relieved they'd skipped it. Probably would've chickened out, if he'd had more time to think. "Yeah, I'm good."

Perry sat back, out of JD's reach, and reached forward, taking JD's erection into his hand without warning. At the same time, he slid his finger into him, up to the first knuckle, all the while watching his face carefully.

JD’s disappointment at no longer being able to touch the older man disappeared the moment he took him in hand. His hips rolled upward and he gasped softly at the slick, warm grip that held him. " _Oh_..."

"Good?" Perry murmured, twisting his fist as he slipped his finger in a little further.

"Very," JD managed, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch Perry, at least, even if he couldn't touch him.

Perry smiled, fist pumping JD slowly; his finger pressed in to the base, and he curled it expertly, stroking.

JD's hips rolled again, arching up, and he let out a strangled noise. Intellectually he knew what Perry was doing, of course, why it was causing those sensations--he knew basic anatomy, after all--but he hadn't expected it to feel like _that_. "Holy... More," he panted, trying not to moan.

"Okay," Perry agreed, sliding another finger in to join the first. He moved them a little, rotating his hand as he slowly drew his fingers in and out, stretching him with more care that JD would have expected from some guy he'd picked up in a bar. "Still good?"

JD winced a time or two, but nodded. "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay." And soon enough it was true, and his hips were once again moving in answer to the slow, stretching thrusts of Perry's fingers.

And soon after, he was panting again, desperate for more. "Another finger," he whispered.

Perry obeyed, and JD grunted, the pressure and stretching sensation being overridden by the feeling of the hand wrapped around his cock, and the fingers that kept hitting him at just the right angle... " _Jesus..._ "

"You ready?" Perry murmured, and his voice was a little rough.

"God, yes," JD moaned, almost whimpering when Perry's fingers withdrew. But he shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows to watch as Perry slipped on a condom and slicked his cock. Kind of odd to think that thing was going to fit inside him...odder to realize just how much he wanted it to. "Please..."

Perry didn't reply, but moved forward, positioning himself between JD's legs and taking himself in hand to guide his movements. JD lay back, drawing his knees up a little to make the angle of entry easier, then dropped his head backward on a sharp gasp when he felt the older man breach the ring of muscle, slipping into him.

He moaned, and somehow, impossibly, Perry stopped. He looked up to see the older man watching at him, face tight, chest heaving, but concern clear in his eyes. "All right?" he gasped.

"I...I think so," JD panted, feeling himself slowly relax against the intrusion. It didn't hurt, exactly, but it was tight and full and _there_ in a way he hadn't remembered from before. "Yeah...yeah, keep going."

"You sure?" Perry said, voice so tight it was nearly a squeak, and JD smiled suddenly.

"I'm sure," he whispered. Then, a little surprised at his daring, he murmured, "Now fuck me."

Perry released a choked moan at that, and pressed forward, sinking in completely. He dropped from his hands to his elbows, head lowering to JD's chest. "God, that's good," he groaned.

"Uh huh," JD whispered, tightening experimentally around Perry, smiling at the deeper groan he got in response. His legs spread a bit wider, and he barely resisted the urge to wrap them around Perry's hips. "Very...very good...oh _fuck_..."

"If you insist," Perry panted, and he drew back before pressing in again in a short, hard thrust.

"Jesus! Oh God, again..." JD clamped down around Perry as he finished the stroke, relaxing again when he pulled back, his breath coming faster.

"'Kay..." Perry thrust again, harder this time, and JD arched, moaning.

"Oh God yes," he whimpered, and this time he didn’t even try to stop himself from lifting his legs and wrapping them around the older man's hips.

Perry didn't seem to mind. He lifted his head, watching JD's face, and began to move steadily, a slow, deep in-and-out that ended with a particularly forceful snap of his hips, making them both grunt. JD’s cock rubbed lightly against Perry’s stomach, a light, teasing brush that only served to enhance the pleasure of Perry’s movements within him—movements he matched as best he could, his exclamations shortly turning wordless as he lost himself in Perry's strong thrusts, the feel of his cock, the incredible sensation of being stretched, full, _taken_...He didn't want it to end.

And it didn't, for quite a while. Perry's movements were deliberate, controlled, and every time JD felt himself beginning to graze close to the edge they'd retreat a little, slowing, until he relaxed again. Then they would begin building anew, and JD would begin to tense up once more. It was the most delicious torture, and soon there was a sheen of sweat over his entire body.

"Perry, please," JD breathed, when he thought he couldn't take it any longer. "Please..."

Perry groaned, and began to thrust in earnest, quickening the motion of his hips. JD groaned, head tipping back; he took his own cock in hand and began a rapid stroke, feeling himself begin to crest--and this time, Perry let him.

"Oh God. Oh God, oh fuck, Perry, fuck, _fuck_..." JD felt himself wind tighter and tighter, his whole body tensing more and more, making Perry's thrusts seem all the more intense, and then came that moment, the calm before the storm, that last breath where he knew there was no turning back and he was about to fall. He heard himself cry out, as it washed over him, and his hips bucked as he came, clamping down hard around Perry, spasming beneath him.

He heard Perry moan, and felt the man shudder--then realized he could also _feel_ the older man's cock spasming inside him as he spilled, and the sheer lust of that sensation made him moan, spurting one last time as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Then it was over, and he collapsed beneath Perry, breathing heavily.

He felt Perry start to stir before he came completely back to himself, and realized this was probably not a guy who was going to be into cuddling up after. At least it had been good. _Incredibly_ good. "That was...yeah. Awesome," he murmured, letting his feet fall slowly back to the mattress.

"Yeah, it was," Perry murmured, lifting his head. "God--I needed that."

"Me too," JD replied, stretching a little. "Had a lot of excess energy tonight...Think maybe now I can sleep."

"Don't think that'll pose any real problem for me either," Perry agreed, and for a moment, JD felt his heart leap hopefully.

But then Perry pushed himself up and away, drawing out of JD slowly, and stood, walking toward the bathroom.

JD bit his lip, and sighed internally, wondering what he'd expected. Went looking for a fuck, got fucked, end of story. No use regretting something they'd both wanted and agreed on.

He'd sat up, by the time Perry finished, realizing with a wince that he'd be spending his first day as an intern being physically reminded of the night before. But what the hell, it had been good sex. And he never had to see the guy again...which in a way was too bad. He still wanted to get his hands on those muscles.

Perry walked back into the room, gathering his clothes and drawing them on in silence. JD watched, deciding he'd at least look his fill while he could.

When the older man finished dressing, he turned to JD. "Well... it was nice to meet you," he said, looking slightly awkward.

JD had drawn his knees up to his chest, and was resting his chin on them. "Yeah. Nice to meet you, too. I'd say I'd call, but I don't know your last name or your phone number, so..." He grinned, though, making sure to look relaxed, happy. "Thanks, Perry. This was really good. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." He knew Perry would know he didn't mean it. Even if he wasn't sure he didn't.

"Yeah, maybe," Perry agreed, tilting his head to consider JD carefully. "I frequent that bar, so maybe we'll bump into one another again."

JD smiled shyly. "Maybe,” he replied, trying not to sound too hopeful. “Goodnight, Perry. And thanks again." _Now go, before I do something incredibly stupid like ask you to stay!_

"Goodnight, JD," Perry murmured, then turned and walked out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

JD sighed, settling back into the pillows, not even bothering to put his clothes back on. He glanced at the clock--a little after one am. Well, hopefully now he'd be able to sleep.

 _Turk will be so proud of me. A real one-night stand._ And he knew it was, too; Perry might've claimed he'd frequent the bar, but as JD lay in bed, awake as ever, he was all but certain he'd never see that guy again in his life.

* * *

JD didn't sleep. He showered, about three, put pajamas on, and lay sideways on the bed, staring at the ceiling. When the alarm went off, he kicked it, shaved, got dressed and headed out.

Arriving at the hospital wasn't quite how he'd thought it would be, however; soon after he’d stepped into the door (and sidestepped a nurse who spouted a medical order as though she thought he knew what the hell he was doing) he found himself talking with another nurse who'd already given him an embarrassing nickname. He’d immediately proven just how suave and sophisticated he was by crashing directly into a lamp, and his head now ached from both that encounter and from his utter lack of sleep. As he sheepishly followed the nurse and the patient on the gurney into a room, he wondered vaguely if things could possibly get worse.

"We're waiting for Dr. Cox," the nurse--Carla--informed him, and he nodded, rubbing his head and trying not to smile at the name.

 _Cox. Wonder if he was teased much about that? Dude, what if it's a_ woman _? That'd be even worse..._

His thoughts came to a screeching halt, however, when Perry suddenly walked in the door, wearing scrubs, a labcoat and a stethoscope and pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

 _Oh, shit._

The older man's eyes went impossibly wide, and he froze, staring at JD. JD stared back, and Carla frowned, looking between them; for a few moments, there was nothing but a tense, awkward (and from Carla, confused) silence.

Then Perry--Dr. Cox?--cleared his throat. "Place an IV for me, would you?"

JD quailed, scrambling to obey while P...Dr. Cox launched into some sort of banter with Carla about perfume and bathtubs, which she deflected with practiced ease. He tried to focus, tried to make his brain call up his clinical training, but found he couldn't; Perry was standing right _there_ , and he recognized JD, and he was a doctor and an attending and _his_ attending and _fuck!_

 _Well, at least now I know his last name,_ he thought, a little hysterically, and bit his lip to keep from bursting into nervous giggles. _Now all I need’s his phone number…oh, I am so screwed…_

A shrill whistle broke into his train of thought; he looked up sharply, and Cox intoned, "Time's up--Carla, would you do it for him?"

JD stepped back, feeling himself flush deeply. _Great first impression, Dorian--first he probably thinks you're a whore, and now you're not even a competent doctor to make up for it. Double fuck!_

The next few minutes passed in a bit of a blur; he was stupid enough to make a comment about insulting the patient (who any idiot could see was on death's doorstep anyway). Cox put on a bit of a show about that, clearly mostly for Carla's benefit--but before he left the room, he looked at JD intently. "Oh, and from now on, _when_ ever I'm in the room, you're definitely not allowed to talk," he snapped, and JD drew a breath, getting the message quite clearly:

 _Mention this to anyone and I kill you._

JD felt his heart sinking. _Triple fuck! Now what?_

Carla patted him on the shoulder. "You'll get used to Dr. Cox, Bambi," she said soothingly, and JD found himself relieved that he did, at least, have a valid reason to look like he’d just been kicked in the gut. After all, that wasn’t precisely the way one wanted one’s new boss to react to their first meeting…

He jumped a little when a pager beeped, but a quick glance down told him it wasn’t his. Carla was reading hers, brow furrowed; she looked up at him and said, "I've got to go. You okay?"

He nodded, giving her what he hoped was an endearing grin. "No problem,” he replied. “Just jittery."

She smiled warmly at him, squeezing his forearm. "You'll catch on, don't worry," she said. "I'll see you later."

She left, and JD just barely kept himself from slumping straight to the tile floor. He managed to stagger to the chair next to the bed before his knees gave out on him, and he buried his face in his hands.

He'd hooked up with his attending. His _boss._ He'd...oh, for the love of all things holy, he'd slept with his boss. "What am I going to do?" he muttered.

Almost-dead demented Eisenhower guy didn't have an answer for him.

* * *

No one did.

Not that JD _asked_ anyone, of course, but he couldn't keep his mind off it. He flirted with Elliot, he answered questions in rounds, he treated the patients he was assigned to as best he could, but always it was there in the back of his head. _I slept with my boss. I slept with my boss. Oh holy fuck, I slept with my boss._

Four hours into his shift his brain had decided it would be funny to set his little panicked mantra to music, and by lunch it was practically a jingle. Despite consuming about half a bottle of Tylenol, his headache had only gotten worse.

He wished he could grab Turk, talk to him, but his best friend was nowhere to be found. He was probably dealing with his own first day issues anyway. Hopefully not the _same_ kinds of issues JD was dealing with, though… He winced, trying to ignore the soreness of his ass and get on with his work. And trying not to flinch every time he heard Dr. Cox's voice.

But no matter how many times he ended up alone with Dr. Cox, the older man never mentioned the previous night. JD was beginning to think they were just never going to talk about it. He thought he could've lived with that, except...well, except he wanted the older doctor to like him, and now he probably just thought of him as a slut.

A slut who was still too terrified to touch any of his patients, to make matters worse.

Of course, Mr. Bersky's death had sort of pushed thoughts about his attending out of his mind. It’d done nothing for his headache, but he had already more or less decided he was going to be stuck with _that_ for the entirety of his internship anyway.

He sighed, slumped against the wall as he waited for the man's family to leave the room. His first death. And he somehow had to go in and ask those bereaved people if it was all right if the pathologist cut up their father (and grandfather, and who knew what else) and poked around inside him, for the sake of teaching. _Fuck._ He rubbed his temples, breathing in and exhaling slowly through his nose. _This is_ so _not what I signed on for..._

His eyes had drifted closed, so he nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard a low voice next to him murmur, "Coded, huh?"

And there was Dr. Cox, but his expression wasn't one JD'd seen that day. In fact, it looked a bit like it had when he'd been offering to go slow-- _Oh God, Dorian, don't go there_ \--but not since work had started. "Yeah,” he replied after a moment. “I think so...they didn't tell me until it was over."

Cox nodded slowly. Then said, "Come with me. We need to talk." And spun on his heels, heading toward the doctor's lounge.

JD swallowed hard, looking in the room one last time, before following Cox. At this point, he didn't really care what the other man had to say. He was pretty sure he couldn't feel much worse.

Another intern was in the room when Cox walked in--Doug, or something? JD couldn't remember--but Cox whistled and pointed to the door, and the intern scrambled to gather his papers and charts before bolting, casting JD a look of terrified sympathy. JD almost laughed. He must look like he was being led to the gallows.

Cox kicked the door shut with his heel and locked it, then moved forward until he stood right in front of JD.

And then kissed him. Hard.

For a moment JD stood frozen, unable to comprehend what was happening, but then his body responded, arms wrapping around the bigger man, tongue pressing in against his, a soft whimper escaping him when the kiss went on for some time.

When Cox finally broke free, panting a little, he put his arms on JD's shoulders and stepped back. JD's arms fell to his sides, and he swallowed, wondering if he was supposed to talk.

"All right, listen up," Cox said, voice low. "This is the official story. I have never seen you before in my life. You are nothing but another intern to me. We are not associates, we are not friends, we're not even acquaintances. We work together. That's it. Got it?"

"Never seen you, never touched you, never kissed you. Got it," JD replied, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He had no idea what was going on, but if it meant the other man was going to kiss him like that, he'd go for it.

"And if you _ever_ call me Perry within 100 yards of this place, I will disembowel you."

"Yes sir, Dr. Cox."

Cox studied him for a moment, then nodded once. "Good," he said. "Well. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand, which made JD blink, but after a moment (and a raised eyebrow from Cox) he held out his own hand and grasped the older man's, shaking briefly.

"Good. Now get back to work, Newbie," Cox said, releasing him and wandering over to the couch, bending to pick up the remote as he did so and flipping on some daytime soap. JD blinked, watching him, then looked down at his hand, which now had a folded scrap of paper in it. Frowning, he opened it--then grinned suddenly, feeling better than he had all day.

From the couch, Dr. Cox glanced back at him and whistled shrilly. "Yo! Cynthia! What part of 'get back to work' wasn't clear enough for you?"

JD jumped, and nodded hastily, turning and scurrying out of the room. But once he was safely in the hallway, he paused long enough to slip the piece of paper--which contained a quickly-scrawled phone number--safely into his wallet. Then, glancing around to make certain no one had seen him, he adjusted his slightly rumpled shirt and headed back upstairs, deciding to check up on his patient in radiology.

Maybe this doctor thing would work out after all.

* * *


End file.
